Start a Fire
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Ils n'auraient pas dû être là, pas à cette heure ci, pas dans cette salle de classe - pas ensemble non plus. C'était pas leur faute - Izumo en avait l'habitude, pas elle. Et c'était pourtant sur une injustice que tout allait commencer. SeriZumo, semi-UA.
1. Start a Fire

_Voilà un OS trèèèèès court sur Seri et Izumo. Parce qu'à défaut de finir un jour cette connerie sur Izumo je peux me rattraper avec ceci C:_

_Donc je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui en cours de français. Pour mon clone adoré (Melody05) et aussi pour encourager le fandom a écrire un peu sur le seul couple hétéro de ce manga, héhé._

_**Personnages**__: Seri Awashima, Izumo Kusanagi._

_**Disclaimer**__ : K appartient a GoRa et à GoHands._

_Précisions : Cet OS se passe avant les évènements de K, et on peut dire que c'est un UA puisque Seri et Izumo ne se connaissaient pas depuis le lycée. Voilà C:_

_Je l'ai écrit en écoutant Start a Fire de Ryan Star (Merci Maknae3) mais je ne trouve pas que la chanson colle tant que ça à l'OS (a part le titre) donc lisez avec ce que vous voulez dans les oreilles (même du persil si ça vous fait plaisir CCC:)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Start a Fire<strong>_

Izumo se mordit la lèvre.

Seri n'avait certainement jamais été en retenue auparavant. C'était une fille sérieuse et calme – froide, aussi, mais il le pouvait pas la blâmer de ne pas avoir envie de discuter avec lui.

Ca n'était pas sa faute à lui, non plus – mais ils ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de sa présence ici, dans cette salle de classe perdue au fond du dernier bâtiment du lycée, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de calmer la situation.

Comme d'habitude, c'était Totsuka qui avait cherché les ennuis – ou bien ils étaient venus à lui, Izumo avait il y a longtemps renoncé à comprendre comment il parvenait toujours à déclencher des conflits. Et c'était Mikoto qui les avait réglés – par la force.

Il avait cru devoir être – comme d'habitude- celui qui devait intervenir avant que les choses ne se gâtent sérieusement. Mais le chevelure blonde de Seri Awashima l'avait devancée pour stopper la dispute entre le rouge et son adversaire. Il n'avait eu qu'à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Mikoto pour lui faire signe qu'il fallait qu'il s'arrête, tandis que Seri intimait froidement à l'autre garçon de se calmer – quoique le coup qu'il s'était pris dans l'estomac de la part du rouge avait suffi à le convaincre de ne pas faire plus de grabuge.

Hélas, le Président du Conseil des Elèves avait une fois de plus compris la situation de travers – surtout en voyant le garçon assis par terre en se tenant les côtes sous le regard glacial de Seri qui semblait le défier de ne bouger ne serais-ce que le petit doigt.

Soucieux de rentrer chez lui au plus vite, il avait consigné les deux premiers élèves qui s'étaient trouvés devant lui – à savoir Kusanagi, qui retenait toujours un Mikoto bouillant de rage par les épaules, et Seri, qui semblait terroriser l'adversaire du rouge.

Un énième soupir silencieux franchit les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il maudissait cet abruti de Président du Conseil des Elèves.

Izumo avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation a cause de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais avoir impliqué cette fille dans une de leurs histoires l'emmerdait plus que de raison.

Il ne disait rien, il se contentait de la regarder sans qu'elle s'en rende compte – ou alors sans qu'elle n'y fasse vraiment attention.

Il aurait bien aimé discuter avec elle, lui demander en quelle classe elle était, quels devoirs elle était en train de terminer – ou peut être commencer par se présenter.

Mais Izumo n'avait pas envie de la déranger – elle devait déjà être suffisamment ennuyée de se trouver ici à cette heure ci plutôt que chez elle.

Alors il s'était contenté de rester assis en face d'elle, de se laisser bercer par le tic-tac de l'horloge accrochée au dessus du tableau et des crissements de son stylo sur le papier quadrillé.

Le soleil allumait des reflets dorés dans les mèches blondes qui s'échappaient du chignon de Seri et il se surprit a la détailler avec un peu trop d'insistance, en oubliant presque de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge toutes les deux minutes.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. lança tout à coup la blonde en relevant la tête de sa copie.

Izumo sursauta devant l'intensité de ses yeux bleus plantés dans les siens. Il ne prit pas le temps de se demander comment diable elle avait deviné qu'il hésitait à prendre la parole de peur de la déranger - ou de peur tout court, en fait.

-Je voulais juste te dire…enfin, n'en veux pas a Totsuka. Il est très doué pour attirer les ennuis, mais il ne le fait pas exprès. C'est juste un gamin naïf qui dit tout haut ce qu'il pense.

Ses derniers mots restèrent en suspens avec ce drôle de malaise qui s'installe lorsqu'on discute avec quelqu'un pour la première fois. Seri n'avait pas l'air agacée, ni même ennuyée. Elle posa son stylo et se pencha légèrement au dessus de la table qui les séparait, et quelques mèches de son chignon a moitié défait retombèrent sur ses épaules, accrochant quelques rayons de soleil au passage.

-Il ne me serait pas venu à l'idée de lui en vouloir. J'espère pour lui qu'il aura toujours quelqu'un comme toi pour le sortir de ce genre d'embrouille…ou se faire punir a sa place.

Izumo crut déceler de l'ironie dans sa dernière phrase et esquissa un sourire.

-Je suppose que c'est mon devoir de veiller sur lui. soupira le blond.

-Qu'en est il de Suoh Mikoto ?

La question surprit Kusanagi. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment lui demander de se justifier. Peut être que ça l'intéressait, finalement.

-Il est un peu…(il marqua une pause) impulsif, par moments. Mais il cherchait juste a défendre Totsuka. Ce n'est pas le genre a chercher la bagarre. (C'est surtout le genre a piquer un somme a n'importe quelle heure de la journée, en fait. se retint-il d'ajouter)

Il hésitait à continuer, mais la blonde l'encouragea du regard. Un peu déstabilisé au départ, Izumo lui parla de son amitié de longue date avec Mikoto, des nombreuses bêtises de Totsuka - et de beaucoup de choses a propos de leur trio qu'il n'aurait jamais cru oser raconter à une fille de peur de l'ennuyer.

Seri l'écoutait parler en jouant avec son stylo noir, son regard océan se perdant parfois au delà des vitres, sur le coin de ciel qui ne s'était pas encore enflammé en teintes fauves.

Les particules de poussières prises dans un rayon de soleil lui firent cligner des yeux tandis que Kusanagi ponctuait son récit par un point final.

-Tu les protèges comme tes frères, hein ?

Izumo n'avait pas su quoi répondre - parce que c'était vrai, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais se l'avouer, il se sentait responsable de ses deux meilleurs amis. Alors il avait juste souri.

Et aussi incroyable que ça lui parut, Seri inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, accrochant d'autres rayons de soleil dans ses cheveux, faisant glisser d'autres mèches dans son cou - et finit par sourire, elle aussi.

Izumo avait vécu pas mal de choses, depuis son entrée au lycée. Mais il n'oublierait jamais le jour où , dans une classe à l'odeur de détergent, puni pour une faute dont il n'était pas coupable, il avait fait sourire la Femme Sans Coeur pour la première fois.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Dieu que ça me fait drôle de poster autre chose que du yaoi sur ce fandom.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la prochaine ! (J'espère avoir de nouveau une idée pour ce pairing, héhé)

_**Aeliheart974**_


	2. Wait for Me

Bien le bonjour, chers raclures de bidet.

Je vais aujourd'hui vous conter une histoire.

C'est l'histoire d'un petit homme qui vivait dans un monde bleu. Et toutes les nuits et tous les jours étaient bleus, tout était bleu pour lui. Il avait même une corvette (peu importe ce que c'est, retenez juste qu'elle était bleue, comme lui, ses chaussettes, son pyjama, même sa B***) Donc dedans et dehors, il était bleu, il avait une copine bleue (bah non, z'avez vu le pairing de l'histoire ça peut pas être du yaoi :V). Mais en tout cas, il avait surtout un clone bleu.

Et c'est en l'honneur de ce clone que je poste ce SeriZumo.

Ma Melo d'amour, je serais ton Fushimi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Note aux pauvres lecteurs égarés qui veulent juste lire du Serizumo, je vous annonce que je vous bénis à l'aide de ma tronçonneuse sacrée.

**K appartient a GoRa**, sinon ça ferait longtemps que Seri serait en cloque, et que Mikoto et Reisi auraient une vie sexuelle démente dans l'anime.

!

* * *

><p>Wait for Me<p>

_"I remember drinking as the stars were falling"_

Il était minuit. Les secondes, les minutes et les heures passaient au même rythme que les rares voitures qu'Izumo entendait déraper sur l'asphalte, a l'extérieur - poussiéreuses, et insupportablement lentes.

_Je viendrais ce soir, après le travail_. Lui avait-elle promis. Ou bien elle l'avait juste dit, il ne se souvenait plus.

Sa voix était presque enjouée, a travers le téléphone - et il n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de la voir arriver.

Mais il était minuit et dix minutes, et Femme Sans Coeur n'arrivait pas.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Après tout, une journée de boulot a Scepter4 pouvait finir a n'importe quelle heure. Elle viendrait - non ?

Alors Kusanagi essuyait des verres déjà secs depuis longtemps, repassait un chiffon sur son bar déjà étincelant - rien ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sale.

* * *

><p>Seri descendit de la voiture et remercia Hidaka. Celui ci hocha la tête et se hâta de faire demi-tour. Enomoto somnolait déjà sur le siège arrière, et il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de traîner dans le quartier du bar d'Homra.<p>

Le lieutenant regarda la voiture argentée arborant l'insigne de Scepter 4 s'éloigner. Elle détailla son reflet dans une des vitres du bar. Ses cheveux étaient toujours plaqués sur son front et retenus à l'aide d'une barette qui la serrait un peu trop, surtout après la journée qu'elle venait d'endurer.

Seri aimait son travail - vraiment. Mais ce soir là, elle maudit la Strain qui les avait mobilisés, elle et toute son équipe, jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Un nuage de vapeur se forma devant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un soupir las. Il faisait sacrément froid, maintenant qu'elle avait quitté l'habitacle de la voiture de police.

Et dire qu'elle était encore en uniforme. Décidément, elle faisait tout a l'envers aujourd'hui.

Awashima jeta un oeil à la porte d'entrée. Une faible lumière émanait des vitres closes - et l'un des battants était entrouvert.

Kusanagi était-il encore là ?

Elle était en retard, encore en uniforme - mais elle était là, n'est ce pas ?

La Femme Sans Coeur hésita un moment.

Il lui suffisait de faire demi-tour - il ne saurait jamais qu'elle était venue et elle s'excuserait le lendemain. Elle reviendrait le lendemain - et il ne lui en voudrait pas, si ?

Mais elle se le pardonnerait pas - et puis elle en avait bien trop envie, là, tout de suite.

Les talons de Seri claquèrent sur le trottoir tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

_[ We will advance with sword in hand, for our cause is pure ]_

Ça n'était même pas qu'elle en avait envie - Seri en avait _besoin_.

Le bar était faiblement éclairé par les néons suspendus au dessus du bar, et pendant un instant, le lieutenant se demanda si le bar n'était pas désert.

Kusanagi somnolait, la tête posée sur ses avant bras, appuyé contre le bar.

Seri s'approcha silencieusement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le réveiller - après tout c'était sa faute s'il était resté là jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Il l'avait attendue - et ça la rendait un peu trop heureuse.

Alors Seri s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de bar en cuir bordeaux, et se laissa aller a contempler un instant le blond encore endormi.

Il fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil, hein ?

Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle avança la main et emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du barman.

Izumo ouvrit instantanément les paupières. Il plissa les yeux - il n'était pas en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Seri ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle souriait.

Alors elle détourna le regard, retira sa main des cheveux du barman et entreprit de s'excuser - parce que la situation était définitivement gênante - pas dérangeante, mais étrange.

-Excuse moi. J'ai eu une urgence au travail.

Izumo lui sourit à son tour. Parce qu'elle était là - parce qu'elle avait envie d'être là.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Seri-chan. J'imagine que tu as eu une dure journée.

_Et puis de toute façon, je t'aurais attendue toute la nuit s'il le fallait_.

Alors, pour une fois, Izumo ne lui proposa pas de boire un verre - il contourna simplement le bar, brisant un peu plus a chaque pas la distance entre lui et la Femme Sans Coeur.

Seri resta figée un instant sur son siège - juste un instant.

Elle s'était peut être elle même jetée dans ses bras - ou alors il s'était permis de l'enlacer. Après tout ça n'était pas tellement important, si ?

Seri posa son menton contre son épaule, et lui, enfouit son visage dans la sienne. Il passa lentement une main dans les cheveux blonds de Seri. Ils étaient bien trop serrés - et elle était trop tendue, elle aussi. Alors il détacha la barette qui les maintenait, les laissant cascader sur les épaules de la Femme Sans Coeur - qui n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression d'en avoir un, justement. Et ça lui faisait un peu trop de bien, d'ailleurs.

Izumo n'avait rien dit - elle non plus.

Et a ce moment là elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas juste envie de venir le voir - elle en avait _besoin_.

* * *

><p>Voilà, mon clone d'amour. Cet OS est ridiculement court, mais j'espère au moins que je t'ai un peu pété tes feels T_T Enfin surtout, joyeux anniversaire a toua, mon amour de clone absolument génial et fou. Rien que la première fois ou By' d'amour m'a parlé de toi, j'ai su qu'on allait bien s'entendre, toi, nouveau pionnier du RoYu, venu m'aider a combler son déficit. J'aime bien repenser aux vacances de juillet où j'ai passé mes soirées a regarder des animes avec toi, a rager sur Claude et a pleurer la mort d'Alois, a le traiter de pute, a fangirl sur Grell et Sebastian les "combats de majordooooomes" les "PISSONS SUR LA NAPPE DE CLODO" les "Je vais embrasser ton âme sensuelle, Ciel Phantomhive". Oh et puis Karneval, le café de Jiki, le GarekiYogi, Tsukumo baby, "Je hais Kiichi" et le lendemain "En fait elle est adorable, je l'aime."

ET PUIS K. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te le faire découvrir. Parce que j'ai enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi a qui parler de mes feels, qui s'intéresse aux persos secondaires. I AM A DOG. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est grâce a moi que tu connais Izumo ._. Lèche moi les pieds, ingrate *PAN*

PS : Je t'aime ? Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Jet'aimeJet'aimeJet'aimejet'aimejet'aimejetaimejetaimejetametjioezqjioqzjoqrzojqozhrohroqzroqzrhezqoj

PS : I bake your cake.

PPPS : Boku ra wa mina nananananananana

PPPPS : I'M BLUE DA BA DEE DA BA DIE DA BA DEE DA BA DIE


End file.
